untitled
by noelle.cloud
Summary: Two teachers indulge in their physical and emotions passions. #dildams
1. Rekindled

The science teacher had a hard day ahead of him. It wasn't different than any other day, though. Mr. Abams was used to all the daily shenanigans he had to put up with but even so, he still enjoyed his job. He couldn't say that he always put his maximum effort into all things academic, although, he did try. He liked being with young people, watching them interact and talk with one another. Often while he'd play a video for his class, he'd look across onto his students, just taking note of the way their faces moved and the little hints of smiles as they'd whisper something to their friend. He saw this purity in his students' eyes that he couldn't find in most people his age anymore. It saddened him.  
The bell had rung, indicating period two to end. He watched his class quickly shuffle out, eager to leave. He remembered how when he first began teaching, it hurt him a little to see his students so uninterested in his subject. Science, he thought, held mans' greatest discoveries, as well as those discovers that were yet to be discovered. Science was such a broad subject. He found his students claiming that they hated science when usually they just weren't good at the chemistry unit, or the climate change unit, or he found they simple just didn't study and received bad marks. He wondered if some of those students would have a passion for another branch of science that maybe he wasn't teaching.  
His students had left fast and the quick-paced movement of students continued outside. He liked to move slowly after class so he could avoid the trample of energetic kids, especially with his trolley full of binders and laptop-related electronics, such as speakers and more wires which he hadn't ever used. As he was stuffing papers into his satchel, a soft, feminine voice called out. He looked up from his packing at the counter to see his third-period student, leaning against the doorway.  
"Hey, sir," she murmured, smiling. Her friend stood outside in the white uniform shirt, noticing how she was trying to listen without looking like she was. Noelle, the student who had spoken to him, had been giving him a lot more attention recently and he wondered why.  
"Hi," he said politely, beginning to push the trolley over to the door. He stopped midway to check if he had his phone in his bag.  
"For the bonus thing, did I get an actual mark on that? 'Cause you only showed me my new average," she murmured, continuing to smile.  
"Yes," he answered.  
"What was it?"  
"Well, for the whole assignment, I'd say it was about a 10 out of 10."  
"Really?" He nodded. "Did you like the video?"  
"Yes, I did like the Spongebob video. It was good," he said, nodding again, grinning the tiniest bit.  
"Thanks, sir," Noelle responded positively. For Mr. Abams, it was obvious that she was very happy with her mark. He was happy, too. He especially liked seeing students who realize they have a low mark take the initiative to make it better. He followed her out of the class, a few students around him, implying that he did not succeed in avoiding the rush of kids. Despite Noelle walking with her friend and seeming to not notice him walking slightly behind her, he spoke again, grasping Noelle's attention quickly, her green eyes gleaming at him.  
"I think I'll show it to my next semesters' class," he suggested. Her face lit up in accomplishment and amusement and it amused him.  
"Really?" she said disbelievingly. He nodded, smiling again. It was this smile that let his gentle humanity leak through his tall and wide figure, and his serious face and voice. It was this last sentence that exemplified the kind of guy he was. Noelle did not know if Mr Abams would actually show the video to his next semesters class but it was just the fact that he'd mention this to her that made him sweet. It was that smile, whether it be genuine or not, that proved how he was nice and encouraging, despite others thinking him as a lazy, lame teacher. Noelle had those thoughts, too, no doubt, but there wasn't an objection to prove the statement that Mr. Abams did not care about his students, both for an academic perspective, as well as a healthy relationship-like perspective.  
"I'll see you in science," she called out as she rushed off to her friends.  
The day had continued on without much hassle or trouble. He did need to supply for a careers class during fourth period but it wasn't like he hadn't done that before; Mr. Abams knew how to gain authority over his students.  
The day soon concluded and again, his students were gone with a flash. The school became vacant within a half an hour, and as he sat in his regular classroom on the third floor, he leaned back in his seat, enjoying the quietness. Besides the slight hum of his laptop, he could close his eyes and picture himself seeing his daughter more often. He could not lie and say he didn't like Father Lennon and teaching students but sometimes he did feel that it was taking time away from his real daughter. Was it wrong to pay attention to his students more than his little girl? This question had been haunting him for quite a while and it wasn't something new for him.  
He distracted himself by going downstairs and into the teachers' lounge. He was craving a one of those minty chocolates Alexis, another science teacher, kept in the cupboard. He reached the lounge, finding it empty, and walked towards the counter. After reaching out and grabbing it, he peeled off the plastic wrapping and dug his teeth into it, looking out the window which barely overlooked anything pretty from the outside.  
A gruff sound of something hitting another startled him and he turned around.  
"Hey Tony," Robert, the vice principal said, pushing a large, heavily-packed box onto the table. Most students knew him as Mr. D'Ario, this stern, strict guy. Tony thought it was interesting how the way a student will look at a teacher and the way a teacher would look at teacher differ so much. Sometimes it didn't differ, like the way Noelle usually acted with him. He wasn't sure if it was appropriate or not, though.  
Robert and Tony had gotten to know each other quite well during summer school, as he and Robert were usually the only ones around during the last hours the school was open. Tony really wasn't sure what was going on between them and he was much too shy to literally ask what kind of relationship they had. Robert and him used to flirt, or what Tony thought was flirting, and sometimes worried wasn't flirting and just something he'd misunderstood as flirting. They talked a lot more during the summer but now that school had started again, he saw that Robert was pretty busy and they didn't talk a lot. Tony knew the beginning of the year was always stressful, even for him, so he wasn't going to bother the poor Robert.  
"Hey," Tony said back, trying his best to sound as if he didn't care as much as he really did to see his old friend again. Robert huffed out a breath of air and Tony watched with curiosity to see what he looked like while doing that. "You mind helping me put this box up on that shelf?"  
"Sure," he said, placing his chocolate on the table and rubbing his hands together, hopefully letting stray crumbs roll of his hands. He came forward and took the opposite end of the box as Robert took the other. They wobbled over to the cupboard and began to lift it up to the top shelf. Tony had gotten a bit in front of Robert as he pushed it in, causing Robert to press himself slightly against Tony's backside. As the box had fully slid into place, Tony had acknowledged their closeness and couldn't help himself from looking nonchalantly behind him to see Robert's close face beside him. Robert immediately stepped back, looking flushed.  
"Sorry," he muttered quickly. Tony said nothing as he turned around and leaned against the counter, shaking his head in a way to say 'it's okay'.  
"What was in that anyways?" Tony asked.  
"Ah," Robert sighed, beginning to undo the tie around his neck as he spoke. "Files and junk. The Board of Academics is hammering me to get the files updated." He threw his tie off to the bland couch and started unbuttoning his dress shirt, pulling it open and unusually lower, as he undid a button that most people didn't. Tony casually noticed the small black hairs on Robert's chest and the way his collar bones came out, signifying Robert's muscled shoulders.  
"Yeah, I heard they want to do a recall on all official tests, like the EQAO and the Literacy Exam," Tony added.  
"They do? I don't know really know, I've been doing this for a couple of days and haven't even checked my emails yet." Tony wanted to offer his help but he knew he couldn't help; he was only a science teacher.  
"What do you plan to do then?"  
"Well," Robert started, "I'll probably finish organizing the files today and maybe start on the tests tomorrow, or the next day. It's just so close to the holidays, you know? I don't feel like doing work."  
"Yeah, don't we all," Tony said, smiling. Robert smiled back and the silence felt comfortable for the both of them. He watched as Robert walked over to the fridge and bent down, searching in the fridge for something delicious he most likely won't find. Tony looked suggestively at Robert's bent-over figure. Robert suddenly looked back and Tony immediately looked away, biting into chocolate. Robert turned back the fridge and stood up straight. He turned to the nearby cupboard, pulling out a glass.  
"You want some coffee?" Robert asked, balancing his cup and the cartoon of cream in his hands.  
"Yeah, thanks," Tony said awkwardly. He felt himself start to sweat a little and his hands grew clammy, as they always did when he was unsure of himself. Robert came around to Tony's side of the counter and started up the coffee machine. They both leaned back, side by side as the water eventually started to boil. He poured the water and cream in both cups and Tony watched nervously as Robert seemed to be doing all the work. Determined to show that he was putting some effort into the task, too, he reached into the bowl with the packs of sugar. This just so happens to be the time that Robert planned to get a pack of sugar, also, and their large, man-hands touched. Tony would later take note on exactly how their hands touched and how his index finger had gone into the space between Roberts' middle and ring finger, but at that moment, Tony just grew more awkward. He worried hard about his cold hands and if Robert had felt them and thought they were disgusting with his chilly clamminess.  
The two men looked at each other for split second, beginning to question themselves and turned away abruptly. Robert murmured something about having to return back to the office and Tony nodded 'understandingly'. On his way out, though, Robert turned around at the door.  
"You know, if you're ever cold, I've got my sweater in my bag." Robert winked with his strong confidence and intriguing personality, leaving a very confused and excited Tony Abams.


	2. Invitation

Tony got into school the next day early in the morning, near 7:30am. He wasn't sure if he came in so early to do more of his marking for the students or to get more chances at 'accidently' running into Robert. Tony didn't care, either. He walked into school, encountering a few other teachers but unfortunately no Robert. Satchel on his shoulder, he began unpacking his things for the start of a new day.

First period breezed by; it was the second one he dreaded the most. Applied science might have been his least favourite class to teach. The students there didn't want to learn and he didn't want to teach them. They would talk and go on the computer, and laugh and play on their phones, he hated it. Sure, his academic and AP students often didn't pay attention, too, but when he would tell them to stop, they would. There was a huge difference between applied and academic students, and it wasn't just the fact that they handled the work better, but it was because they had respect for him.

During his lunch, Tony went to the teachers' lounge, as usual, eating his large cold-cut sandwich with a few of the other teachers. They had their radio tuned into some channel he didn't recognize, along with the slight sound of the other students eating in the cafeteria.

Third period begun with the casual 'hey, sir' for his students as they entered class. Today he was be getting into more depth about Meiosis and sex cells. The unit didn't make him uncomfortable, as he heard many other teachers complain about, but he hoped his students wouldn't giggle every time he said 'sex', 'egg' or 'sperm'.

Although Tony's hopes were met by his maturer-than-he-thought academic students, there was someone giggling. Outside the classroom, in dress pants and a tie, Robert stood close to the door, listening in on Tony's lecture. Robert would smile and pretend he was looking a sheet of paper when a student or teacher would walk by. He could hear Tony speak and enjoyed the clarity and hum of his voice.

"Write this down," Tony said, "the mother and father make four cells altogether for the one original." Tony went on about how Meiosis was different from Mitosis, which people often mixed up. Robert wasn't the least bit in both subjects but he simply loved to hear Tony talk about what he was interested in, as well as hearing Tony say 'sex'. He wanted to hear his say 'fuck'.

Robert couldn't hang around much longer, though, and he left soon after. He walked off, finally getting the attention of Tony who had looked too late and only saw a blur of black and blue. He turned back to this class and continued the lesson.

School had ended and Tony still sat in his regular classroom, searching up on new videos that show the lifecycle of a cell in a cartoon form; he liked to keep his lessons and concepts simple for his students. He was typing out something new in the Youtube search bar when Robert came inside. tl

"Tony," he said, walking in. He looked up, surprised at the sudden appearance of the man and slightly pushed his laptop away. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure," Tony said, standing up. He leaned against the white board, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So listen, there's gonna be this staff party at Western Tec, this old school I used to teach at. I thought, you know, you're a science teacher, it's a science school. You wanna come?" Tony's heart was racing and it would have made him feel so much better if he knew that Robert's was, too, which it was anyways.

"What, Anne's busy?" Tony snickered, referring to what most of the students knew as the other vice-principal, Ms. Moynihan.

"I'm not actually sure, I didn't ask her." Tony stared at Robert's smiling face.

"When is it?" he murmured, scratching his head even though it wasn't itchy.

"The party's this Saturday night." Tony began nodding before he spoke, unable to contain his excitement.

"Yeah, I'd love to."

"Great, so, I can pick you up?" Robert asked nervously. Tony felt a wave of awkwardness wash through him. Don't make it sound like a date, he though, don't make it sound like a date.

"Okay, um, you know Parklawn?" Robert nodded. "Yeah, I live right around the corner near Nazareth Street."

"Oh yeah, I know where that is. I'll pick you up around 6:30?"

"Yeah," Tony answered breathlessly. Calm down, he commanded himself.

"I'll see you then." With that, Robert had brought his hand against Tony's shoulder and squeezed a little. It was this little sign of ease and comfort that Robert provided Tony that made him relax a bit. Robert had smiled again, beginning to walk out. Tony watched him watched him all the way as he walked off, and also silently stepped out of the class the see Robert strut and turned around the corner, looking with a longing expression on his face.

Could Roberts' pants have been any tighter?


	3. Nightly Events

That night, Tony had quite the trouble falling asleep, his wedding ring, which he had tucked away in the bottom of his drawer, shouting and haunting him. The memories of his wife, who had divorced him, plummeted themselves deeper and deeper inside him.

"_You never talk with me anymore," she said, the anger in her voice making Tony sweat. He knew she had the right to be angry._

"_Yeah I do, we talk all the time."_

"_But no really talk. Like a couple of nights ago, where were you?" This was the specific question Tony was praying that she didn't ask._

"_I was at school," he murmured. He never was good at lying._

"_Don't give me that bullshit! You were with him, weren't you?"_

"_Who?" he asked, as if he didn't know._

"_With William, that's who!" she shouted back-_

The nightmare had shocked him awake. He had been glad about falling asleep before but now he thought that he'd rather stay awake then dream something like that. Tony tossed and turned in his bed, hoping to rid himself of memories of both his wife and William.

William had been Tony's first lover that was a man. He was short with thin brown hair, and always wore these black jeans that Tony liked. They met through School District Board meeting; William was a teacher as well. He taught gym. Tony couldn't say that William was fit because he was built.

William was confident in what he said and did. Sometimes Tony thought that he only hung out with William because of his interesting personality and dashing physic, rather than Tony actually loving the man. Either way, there were some very good days and some very bad days.

Their relationship didn't last long, along with his marital relationship, too. His wife was quick to catch Tony's little slip-ups and caught onto his homosexuality. Tony didn't even know he was fully homosexual until he saw Robert. He often wondered why this had come out so late in his life. Was it the right moment, he would think. No, it was not. His daughter was only nine-years old at the time and barely had any time to understand how much her father really loves her. A young child could never realize that and it hurt Tony to know that his daughter doesn't know the full truth.

After several times of standing up to open and close the window, due to his discomfort, he finally fell adrift into sleep where he was greeted by less-troubling dreams. In fact, his dreams were very enjoyable.

Robert and his gelled hair were scattered throughout his thoughts. The way he would walk towards Tony, a smile on his full lips and his eyes holding a million words. Please, share them with me, Tony would beg. What was Robert thinking? Could it be of him? Tony would shake his head in annoyance; it couldn't be him. Why would a chiseled man like him want Tony?

It wasn't just Robert's appearance that drew him towards Tony. He knew many men who were gorgeous but they held ugly personalities. It was the way Robert would speak to him. Something about his booming voice that sent a shiver down Tony's spine. Those lips that he wanted close in his ear to hear every little sound his mouth makes. The way Robert would laugh, a sound that was so light and innocent.

Tony lay in his bed, big hands gripping into his sheets, due to his excitement for the upcoming day. The earlier conversation with the one handsome Casanova had sparked a burned out interest in the man. He wanted to regain their strong friendship. He reminded himself of a young school girl, eager to learn every single aspect of the one person that changed the way you think of yourself. He wanted to know what Robert thought about religion, or science, or if he liked lemon-flavored ice-cream, or what his favourite band was.

All the thoughts had flickered emotions in him and he reluctantly got up from his bed. He was in dire need to get rid of thoughts of his wife and daughter, and what was better to distract yourself than with porn?

His laptop shone to life and he entered his usual porn-site address into the URL bar. Scrolling through the typical popular videos, he went into the 'gay' section, where he was greeted with numerous videos of young men and old men.

Time went quickly as Tony pleasured himself. With his eyes closed and his hands moving fast, 2:00am seemed to roll around. Even though the loud moans of the men did arouse Tony, he had closed his eyes and only one man was in his thoughts. Tony thought romantically of his Romeo: Robert and his chest; Robert and his eyes; Robert and his hands. Would he ever stop masturbating? All things must come to an end, Tony though, and he smirked at the pun. He actually wasn't ready for his orgasm and as it came, he scurried over to his bathroom for a tissue.

Now satisfied, Tony raised his blankets over his warm, naked body.


	4. Confessional Evening

The next three days couldn't have gone by any slower. In the mornings, Tony would sit in his bedroom, clothes sprawled out on the floor, trying to decide what to where for Saturday evening. He would ponder and try on the same outfit a hundred times, only to throw it again onto the floor. Long story short, Tony was stressed out. He wasn't focused during his lessons, he forgot to give the correct hand signals to the drivers while he biked to school, he couldn't even eat properly. The entire idea of going out with Robert horrified him, but at the same time, it made this cuddly, warm sensation irrupt in his belly. It was either that or the awkward boner that came up every night he went to sleep. None-the-less, awkward was an understatement.

Friday night did come, though, and after rushing home, he laid on his bed, thinking that saying yes to Robert's invitation was a mistake. Maybe he shouldn't go with him if it was making him this uncomfortable. Robert was the first since William and all Tony could think about was how it would end the same.

The morning of Saturday was groggy and discomforting. Tony dragged himself out of bed and went out for a morning run. He hadn't done that in a while but he felt that he needed time out of his home and away from objects reminding him to get ready and prepare himself for the 'date'. As Tony ran, he looked upon the others outside. The kids were laughing and screaming at the park, their tired parents texting their spouses. Tony knew this story all too well and it reminded him of past events that he definitely did not want to think about, on today of all days. Instead, Tony ran all the way down to the lakeside and squatted to catch his breath. The air was cold and crispy, and he knew he should have worn a hat that morning. For the time being 7:45am, the lake was cool and tranquil. He liked being alone for a bit.

As Tony entered his condo, he began undressed and stepped into his shower. Although he scrubbed hard, soap and shampoo could not wash away his butterflies and he soon stepped out. It was too early to get dressed for the party, he thought, so he shrugged on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. His bag groaned for him to unload on the amount of paperwork he still needed to mark for school and he reluctantly began doing so.

Looking across his grade eleven academic students' tests, he pitied himself. Sometimes he wondered if anyone was actually paying attention in his class. Other times he'd look at that one prodigy students' work and say, 'hey, I'm a great teacher'. Tony pondered at the thought of Robert being alike to him.

Near 5:00pm, Tony got out from his home-clothes and got into his bedroom again. He supposed that because it was a 'party', most will dress formal, but he also didn't want to look like he always did during school. He pulled on a pair of black dress pants, the duller, more casual-looking one, and a light blue, long-sleeved shirt. He quickly shaved as well and took an extra moment to push his hair to the left side. In his black coat with the buttons, along with his phone, wallet and keys in his pocket, Tony sat on his couch, his clock marking it to be 5:45pm, and waited.

Robert was taping his fingers vigorously on the steering wheel of his car. He had turned the classical radio on, in hope that it would help sooth him, but to no empathy, it didn't. As he parked near the condo complex, he began worrying that maybe he messed up on the directions and Tony did not live here. To much gratitude for both men, Robert was greeted by a happy Tony after their quick cellular conversation, confirming that Robert was there. They smiled at each other, too shy to make any notion of bodily interaction to greet the other, and got into Robert's car. Tony was glad he had the moment to look out the window, rather than at Robert's face and he began asking if Robert had any trouble find the place, playing along with the friendly meet-up tactics. Robert responded with a half-hearted 'no' and the silence that both had dreaded came.

"What is the party gonna be like?" Tony asked in his regular, calm voice, breaking the absence of sound.

"I'm expecting jazz music, a lot of food and some drinks."

"I hate jazz music."

"Really? How come?"

"I don't know, it just makes my head hurt." They both chuckled nervously and the discomfort continued as the party started.

Tony and Robert entered the description of Robert's idea of what the party would be like. Middle-aged women were dressed in swanky outfits, the middle-aged men in loose-fitting tuxes; they looked all the same. Robert had introduced Tony to a few people he knew and the night was going well. Tony, on the other, had felt a little disappointed. While Robert was speaking to the other people and involving himself in activities, Tony felt left out. Although he liked watching Robert all confident and poised, he wasn't having that great a time. As Tony was looking through the buffet table, reaching for another biscuit, Robert slid beside him.

"You don't look like you're having fun," Robert said warily.

"No, no I am," Tony said, nodding. Boy, was he lying.

"I'm not having fun either, actually."

"No?"

"No. All these people and the music." They snickered. "It's pretty crowed in here."

"Yeah." The music swooned behind them and they couldn't meet each other eyes.

"Hey, you know-" Robert was cut off by the ringing of his cellphone. Tony nodded, telling him it was okay to answer it and Rober pulled it out from his back pocket. The caller ID showed 'Jennifer'. Robert sighed; he knew this was coming.

"Hello?" he answered. Tony watched, sipping from his drink. "Yeah, it's going good." Robert made a crazed face, referring to the phone call, and Tony smiled.

"How's your mother?" Robert said, looking away. "That's good. Yeah, okay, I'll see you in a couple of days. Bye." He hung up and slid his phone back in his pocket.

"Annoying friend?" Tony tried to sympathize.

"That was my wife," Robert replied.

Tony thought he hadn't heard correctly, but by the look on Robert's face, everything began to crumble in him. All his nervousness, all the worrying, for nothing. It was like a rush of emotion just went through him like tsunami, or a flood, or any other type of natural disaster that involved strength and power. The feeling of embarrassment was so immediate and unexpected, and Tony wanted nothing but to go home and away from Robert's dreamy eyes because they were just taunting him. This was stupid, he thought, this was all stupid. It's not even a date. It's not even a date. It's not even a date-

"You wanna, I don't know, get out of here?" Robert said.

"What?"

"Just, go somewhere?" Tony was confused; he was afraid to think anything. He followed Robert out from the assembly hall and into his car. Robert sat in the driver's seat, unsure of where to go. Before he could even ask, Tony spoke.

"Take me home," he said quietly.

"Why?" Robert murmured.

"Well, I'm no cactus expert, but I see a prick, right here," he spat. Tony had had enough. He didn't want to play games anymore; he didn't want anything from Robert. He didn't want to flirt, he didn't want to masturbate to thoughts of him, he didn't want to look at his stupid, ugly face again.

Robert was struck by his words and said nothing. Unable to meet his eyes, as usual, Robert started the engine and began the drive back to Tony's place. The drive was long and silent, the slight sound of the humming heater. They drove into Tony's parking lot and Robert was determined to end things on a light note. He walked the wordless Tony up to the lobby, where they stood, staring at each other.

"Goodnight," Tony muttered.

"Yeah," Robert said back, watching Tony and his long legs go into the elevator, and away he went. Now out of Tony's sight, Robert sunk into the nearby bench and rubbed his forehead. Even though Tony was gone and, as Robert believed, the 'date' had ended, why was his heart still pounding?

As Tony came into his home, he shut the door slowly and softly, ready to sink into his bed and indulge in his solitude. I'm such an idiot, he thought. Robert had a wife, he did not need anyone else. This hurt, but what hurt more was Tony's undeniable feelings for Robert and how they could not be met. Robert did not want to meet them. They could never be. They could never, ever be. They were never, ever even going to be because Robert was a straight man. All this time, Tony had thought they had something special going on, something he could write in a diary about and sing sad songs to while playing a guitar. He could still do that, though. Tony stepped away from the door, on the verge of tears, when a loud bang had come. He whipped his head back to the door and looked through the peep hole. The warped version of Robert lay in his view and he thought for a moment before unlocking the door. As the slightest crack came between the doorframe and door, Robert pushed the door wide open and grabbed at the sides of Tony's face. Pushing him against the door, Robert shoved his lips against Tony's, giving him something to remember forever.


	5. Wet Bed-sheets

After a moment, Robert gently let go of Tony and leaned into him. Tony couldn't even think anymore; it was all about Robert and him, and how close they were. His fingers were greedy and they inched themselves upwards to Robert's neck, where he pressed his fingers to feel the warmth, giving him another smooch. Each man was eager to get things started and a hot intensity filled them head to toe. Tony didn't care about Robert's wife or the party, or his papers that he still needed to mark, he didn't care about anything. Nothing would compute in his mind at that moment other than getting as much of Robert as he could.

They were kissing and the kisses held such fury and passion that they would forget to let go and breathe. Fingers intertwined in each other's hair and hips pressed hard against each other. As Tony lowered himself to Robert's shoulder, Robert shook and finally spoke.

"I've never done it with a man before," he said breathlessly, his heart pounding. He had said it so quickly, hoping to get it done and over with but Tony did not believe him.

"What?" Tony half-whispered, his voice innocent and unsure, as usual.

"I've never done it with a man before," Robert repeated, feeling more anxious and nervous than he ever had in his life. Tony had stopped moving completely and just looked at the man. Robert resisted the urge to look away and tried his best to continue looking at Tony, letting him comprehend what he had said, but Tony couldn't. There was no way that this overly confident, always poised, sure-of-himself guy had never been with another man before. There was no way. Tony shook his head, smiling, as if it were a joke, but Robert's serious expression told him otherwise. Tony moved his hand up to Robert's chest, feeling his heart pound with a crazed speed that could only support Robert's insane confession. The warmth of Robert's skin seemed to radiate at a strength Tony hadn't felt before and it only enraged him even more.

"It's okay," Tony reassured him, calmly kissing him again. Robert wasn't ready to be calm though; he was driven.

They did not wait for a meaningful conversation or time to go to the bathroom; they got right down the business. Their bodies were tense, ready to commence and indulge in their passions. As Robert had pushed Tony over the bed, clothes began flying off and they had to pause as Tony struggled to take his left sock off. They giggled with their own nervousness but again continued with their intense making out. Hands were beginning to get the better of them and legs curled around waists without any consent or realization from the recipient.

Without another moment to spare or waste, the two men quenched their longing thirsts for one another, allowing themselves to do what they wanted since the summer long ago, which had seemed like it was a millennia before then. Robert could barely breathe properly and Tony could only laugh at his enthusiasm.

In a matter of minutes, the two men left the entire world behind, forgetting about wives or parties or students, and revolved themselves on the physical pleasures and needs they had. It wasn't even like Tony wanted Robert, or Robert wanted Tony; it was that Tony needed Robert and Robert needed Tony. It wasn't a question or a doubt. It seemed as if everything was going according to plan. They both had this inner feeling that their whole lives were just leading up to this one event and everything else was unimportant and meaningless. This was the main event; this was why they were born. Robert and Tony sunk into his bed, entering the fiery lust and desire that had ridden them unconscious with the brute force and exercise they performed as the night went on.

As they laid together, blankets ruffled and twisted, the first snowfall fell and it left a covering of white, just as Robert and Tony had left on themselves.


	6. The Morning After

Tony blinked his eyes open, staring at the sunlight that had crept sneakily into his room. He could hear the quiet sound of Robert's breathing and he took this moment to think and process everything that happened last night.

Flashes of breathing and thrusting, and squeezing and slamming, and gripping and moaning, had entered his mind and the memories would suffice for years without having intercourse. He couldn't even put the night in the form of vulgar words, as most would, because it was too beautiful. He imagined them looking like rabbits, eager to mate and satisfy themselves, but it was so much more than just sex. It was making love.

Tony turned his head to look at Robert's peaceful, sleeping face; he wanted to touch it but thought he would ruin the cute moment. For a couple of minutes, Tony admired Robert's busk and masculine features, taking in the length of his eyelashes and the curve of his jaw. He looked upon his hairline and where it ended near the middle of his neck. The blankets half-way down his body allowed Tony to examine his chest and it made him think that he couldn't really look at anything last night; it was all so quick and straight to the point, as well as it being pointy.

Frustrated at himself, Tony looked away from the godly man and stared up at his ceiling. Did he actually have sex with a man he didn't know too well? Was he that type of guy? Although Tony couldn't dare say that he regretted anything, he did feel a bit ashamed at what happened. It was irresponsible, and he didn't even want to think about the mysterious wife. Usually one gets to know the other before having raging, passionate sex, but then again, Tony thought, maybe they weren't applicable to normal customs as other couples were. Maybe they were different. Maybe it was going to be okay.

As he looked at Robert again, he couldn't get his voice and the things he would continuously say last night out of his head. It was like every word he said had burned a cigarette hole into his body and it was remain there forever, like a memory you can't forget and you just replay it over and over again as you sleep. Robert suddenly breathed a little louder and opened his eyes, smiling at Tony. They laid together, stupid grins on their wet lips. Tony reached for Robert's glasses, which had fallen astray over the course of the night and slipped it over his face as he mounted on Robert's waist. Looking down, he spoke.

"My name's Robert," he said in a fake voice, making posh faces and laughing. "And my dick is two inches long." They laughed like all couples do and Tony continued to tease and poke at him. Robert, playfully annoyed, flipped around and got on top of Tony. They smiled, slowly entering a more meaningful presence.

"Did you have fun last night?" Robert whispered, pressing his forehead against Tony's.

"Yes," he answered giddily.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." They gave each other a peck and Robert rolled off him. The quietness surrounding them, Tony returned to his past thoughts about feeling shameful and he resisted the urge to begin blurting out questions about his wife and how Robert really felt. It was unnerving though; Tony was desperate not to ruin the moment but he was dying to get his answers. He looked troubled and Robert noticed this.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Robert asked, leaning on his elbow and facing Tony.

"Nothing."

"You're a terrible liar. Tell me." This went on for a few minutes, with Tony swearing there was nothing wrong and Robert's strong persistence eventually won out.

"I just, I wanna know, what are we doing here?"

"Hm?"

"What are we doing here? Like, what are we?" Robert knew this question was coming and he didn't have an answer anyone would like. He sighed, leaning away and it was then Tony's turn to lean on his elbow and listen attentively.

"We're, together," Robert managed to say, not helping Tony in the slightest.

"Tell me everything," Tony begged. Robert started at the beginning; the marriage with his wife, how it hasn't been going as well as it used to be for years, how feelings of bisexuality were not new for Robert, how he would often be so torn with having his wife and daughter or cheating, how he felt like an idiot and bastard sometimes, how he's been lying a lot, and how his undeniable craving for Tony had been worth it all. Tony couldn't really say anything to make the poor Robert feel any better so he just rested his head on his shoulder and breathed with him.

That morning was the most peaceful, yet a totally exciting and new experience for Tony. It reminded him of when he was first with his wife, which, again, was something he didn't want to think about. So, instead, the two men got dressed in shirts and boxers, making pancakes together will they poured each other milk and slapped each other's bums. The slight sound of the radio lay in the backround, but they soon left if behind as they took their plates on out Tony's balcony and sat down. Robert set his plate on the mini table and leaned over the railing, making Tony a little nervous. They were quite cold but ignored it, enjoying the outside view. They talked and talked about simple things like other teachers or what recent news event had been on television. They talked more about music and movies, and books and authors, how they liked Italian food and Robert promised to make Tony spaghetti one day.

"I watch those cooking shows and follow exactly how the make it but it never looks like how it looks on the show," Tony complained.

"Well, I don't need a cooking show. I just have a talent for that," Robert said, smirking.

"Oh yeah, sure."

"No really. Cause my mom's Italian, too, and she showed me a bunch of different recipes, like, only for spaghetti. I know how to make it with beef, with tofu, with white sauce, with cheesy sauce, with salsa-"

"You're making me hungry."

"We could make more pancakes."

"Nah, it's okay. "

"We could make spaghetti." That caught Tony's attention.

"Yeah, and I'll put on the cooking show and you show me how to make it, cause mine never turns out right."

"I can see you as an awful cook."

"Hey," Tony said, laughing. They finished their pancakes and headed into the kitchen, Robert taking out the necessary ingredients as Tony looked for the episode.

"I haven't even showed you what the shows' recipe is," Tony murmured.

"Um, hello, I'm a pro, I think I know what the recipe calls for."

The afternoon went on with casual conversation as they cooked. Mostly it was Robert cooking while Tony sat and admired his large hands handling the delicate ingredients. Near the middle of the cooking session, both men had completely forgotten about the show as Robert began doing his own recipe with his own style. As the end came, Robert called Tony over to throw the last spices in. Tony stirred it up, ready to make his next joke.

"So, I basically cooked this entire meal," he said.

"Basically," Robert played along. They each grabbed two plates and sat over on Tony's couch, putting on some random channel. The channel wasn't important because they were simply enjoying eating the pasta in each other's company. Later they watched old flicks on the TCM channel, where they played black and white movies, and as the time went on, they leaned in together, muttering quiet things and playing with their hands. The atmosphere felt so relaxed and calm, and it was amazing compared to the ruthlessness they presented the night before.

All good things must come to an end, though, and Robert was eventually pulling on his coat and slipping into his shoes as Tony pleaded him to stay.

"I can't," Robert said, already loosing that feeling of comfort and regaining the feeling of being torn between his family. Tony looked away, feeling discouraged and beginning to let him leave.

"Hey, listen. I'll figure something out, okay?" Robert tried. That was what he left Tony with, along with an intense kiss that would definitely make Tony want Robert to come back, despite the fact that he was cheating on his wife with him.

Tony never thought he'd actually be in a situation such as this. As he watched Robert drive off, looking down from his balcony, the cold November air chilling him silently, he was left with this sense of wrongfulness; Robert was cheating on his wife. Robert was not only cheating on his wife, but it was with Tony, too. Tony was becoming everything he hated and it brought back memories of his own wife and William. He was being wrongful then and he was wrongful now. The arguments he and his wife had seemed to be rewinding themselves in his head and he wanted nothing more than to forget his sad past time. Tony fought this battle for so long and it seemed unwinnable; he could never forget all he did to his family, to his wife and little baby Alexandria who might never understand. He did not want this for Robert.

Even though he felt so strongly about the entire ordeal being bad and unfair, and wrong, really, he couldn't say that it wasn't worth it. I mean, Tony thought, did you see Robert's face as he entered full ecstasy?


End file.
